Random Oneshots
by DarkKyle13
Summary: Just a bunch of random oneshots with humor, horror, random stuff. X3 please read and comment! -Darkwinged
1. Singing to your heart

Darkwinged: Okay so this is Yami singing to Yugi  
shadow: She's having problems rewriting one world  
Darkwinged: I know I just ugh! I'm working on it

Shadow: Anyways Disclaimer: Blah blah don't own Yugioh blah blah enjoy  
Darkwinged: thanks

* * *

Yami and Yugi were at a singing bar. It was Joey idea to have the group do something different. Almost everyone was there, Joey, Seto, Yami, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan.  
Joey was rocking out and singing American Idiot. Seto was laughing to himself which had everyone staring at him in fear. Seto thought that the mutt was being a idiot for singing that song.  
Joey's song soon ended and everyone told Yugi it was his turn. Yugi shakily moved to the stage and looked at the song. His eyes widen. "I can't sing this." Yugi whined. Everyone laughed.  
"Come on Yug you got ta Sing it." Joey said.  
Yami smiled, "Don't worry Yugi just sing it. You'll do fine." Yami said.  
Yugi sighed and clicked the play button. The song I'm so sick started to play. Everyone lean it to listen to Yugi to see if he could do the scream part.  
Yugi took a nice big breath and then started to sing.  
"I will break into your thoughts  
with what's written on my heart  
I will break! Break!" Yugi screamed in tune and loud. Everyone eyes widen as Yugi continue to sing.

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out  
So you'll shut up  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You're heeding to it now

Hear it! I'm screaming it!  
You tremble at this sound

You sink into my clothes  
And this invasion  
Makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

I'm so sick  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so  
I'm so sick  
I'm so  
I'm so sick.." Yugi finished. Everyone clapped and some whistle. Yugi blushed a bit and put the mic down. Joey looked at the next song and smirked a bit. "Seto it's your turn."  
Seto sighed and stood up and grabbed the mic. "If this is a girly song Mutt your ass is dead." Seto warned. He looked at the song and sighed. It was Welcome to my life. Seto didn't like the song but he didn't mind.  
Everyone was surprise that Seto could sing well. Joey was surprise that Seto was even dancing to the music. After Seto's song was done, Yami was thrown onto the stage. Yami looked at the song and glared at Joey. "I'm not singing."  
Joey smiled, "Come one Yam You gotta sing like everone else did."  
Yami sighed and clicked play. "I'm killing you after this." The song Your love is my drug started playing and Yami started to sing.  
"Maybe I need some rehab  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I got a sick obsession  
I'm seeing it in my dreams  
I'm lookin down every alley  
I'm making those desperate calls  
I'm staying up all night hoping hitting my head against the wall." Yami said and he looked right at Yugi when the next part came.

"What you got boy, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind!

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
(I said)  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love." Yami then winked at Yugi.

"Won't listen to any advice  
Momma's telling me I should think twice  
But look into my own devices, I'm addicted it's a crisis  
My friends think I've gone crazy  
My judgments gettin' kinda hazy  
My steeze is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head." Yami then pointed to Yugi and smiled.

"What you got boy, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind!

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
(I said)  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you leave." Yami singed and then he walked up to Yugi making poor Yugi blush like crazy.

"Hey, so I got a question  
Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum  
Is my love your drug?  
Your drug?  
Huh, your drug?  
Huh, your drug?  
Is my love your drug?

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
(I said)  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
(I said)  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Hey, hey, so  
You love, your love your love, is my drug." Yami finished then he grabbed Yugi's shoulder and kissed him roughly. Yugi blush to a crimson red. Everyone was shocked that Yami did that but they knew it was going too happened.  
After Yami's song Tea went up next and she sang take it off. She looked like a drunken slut and she didn't even sing right. She missed all the notes. Everyone was scared for life. Tristan left the room before tea song was over. Joey and Seto left after her song was over cause the song turned them on. (A/N: XD I had to do that)  
After Tea stopped singing she had to leave because she was tired and want to go home. Yami and Yugi were left in the room and Yami smirked. "Hey Yugi we don't we sing that song? I bet you'd sound great." Yami said pushing Yugi up to the stage and pressed the replay button. Yugi blushed a lot.  
"Yami are you sure I should sing this?" Yugi whined. Yami nodded and pressed the play button. Yugi listened to the beat and was hooked. Yugi thought of something and smiled. Yugi started to walk towards Yami.  
"There's a place down town  
where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

When the dark  
of the night comes around  
That's the time,  
That the animal comes alive  
Looking for  
something wild." Yugi pushed Yami down onto the couch and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"And now we lookin' like pimps  
In my gold Trans-Am.  
Got a water bottle full of whiskey  
In my handbag.  
Got my drunk text on  
I'll regret it in the mornin'  
But tonight  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off." Yugi sang. While the music played Yugi licked Yami's lips real fast. Yami smirked and pulled Yugi into a heated kiss. Yami licked Yugi's lips asking to enter and Yugi opened his mouth. Yami's tongue explored the sweet innocent wet cavern. Yami then ended the kiss and started singing to Yugi.  
"Lose your mind.  
Lose it now.  
Lose your clothes  
In the crowd.  
We're delirious.  
Tear it down  
'Til the sun comes back around.

N-now we're getting so smashed.  
Knocking over trash cans.  
Eurbody breakin' bottles  
It's a filthy hot mess.  
Gonna get faded  
I'm not the designated  
Driver so  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off." Yami then kissed Yugi again. Yami pushed Yugi to the couch and started to kiss down Yugi's jaw line to his neck. Yugi's shirt soon got in the way and Yami started to unbutton it. Yugi blushed a bit more and Yami smiled and Kissed Yugi. "Do you want to do this Yugi?" Yami whispered in Yugi's ear. Yugi moaned and kissed Yami. Yami took that as a yes. Yami tossed Yugi's shirt to the floor. Yami started to kiss down Yugi's chest until the heard someone clear their throat.  
"Boy's if you want to go make out and kiss each other to death then go ahead just do it somewhere else!" A girl yelled who worked there. Yami sighed and stood up. Yugi's face went to a deep red. Yugi bowed and said sorry to the lady and glared at Yami. Yami said sorry as well and they left the building.

* * *

Darkwinged: the end  
Shadow: lesson is don't get turn on in public places you will be kicked out  
Darkwinged: yep  
Yugi: Review please!  
Yami: Sorry that it's super short blame her  
Darkwinged: TT-TT I'm sorry!


	2. Performing Madness

Darkwing: um  
Kaya: ...don't know what to say?  
Darkwing: yea it just a random one shot  
Kaya: ...enjoy then!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami and Yugi were at a concert. They were the one's performing as a matter of fact. They had formed a band with Yami and Yugi begin the main singers. Joey was a guitarist and the bass was Ryou. The drummer was Tristan and another guitarist was Seto.  
Yami and Yugi were told to play a hard song this time with a meaning to it. There was one problem...

"What do you mean that they can't make it!" Yami yelled at their manager. Yugi sighed at Yami's reaction. Yami wasn't taking the news they just got to well.

"I'm sorry Yami. But Ryou called and said he was sick. Joey called in saying that Seto got sick with the flu. Tristan called from a hospital because he got into a car crash! You are going to have to make do with what you got!" Their manager yelled back.

Yugi sighed and shook his head. How did this happen? They need to get on stage now and play their song. Their song they were told to play was Hero by Skillet. (A/N: I don't own!)

Yami took a deep breath and rushed his hand through his wide hair.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Yami asked coldly. Yugi looked around noticed a few things.

On the stage were some people playing with some guitars and there was a drum set. Yugi smiled and rushed over to the equipment. Yugi talked to the people and smiled when he got an answer that he wanted. Yugi started ordering people around getting ready for their performance.

-With Yami-

"I don't know what to do! We need people who can play the song! If you got anyone in your mind speak up now, Yami!" The manager yelled. Clearly he was not happy about the time they were wasting yelling.

"I don't know anyone else who can do the job that's the problem!" Yami yelled back. His eyes were flaming now with anger.

The manager clenched his fist. "If don't know anyone else then what do you think well happen! DO YOU THINK THAT SOME PLAYER WILL FALL FROM THE SKY AND BE READY TO PLAY! Yami, this is your band! You should have had thought of backup players!" the manager yelled at Yami.

"I DID HAVE BACK UP PLAYERS! THEY ARE STUCK AT HOME HELPING THEIR FRIENDS WHO SUDDENLY GOT SICK! You're the fucking manager! You're supposed to have my back and have everything ruining smoothly! You aren't doing a good job of that now are you!" Yami yelled back with hate and anger twisted in every word.

The manger took a step back afraid of Yami a little bit. "I'm your manager that much is true. BUT I'M NOT YOUR FAIRY GODMOTHER! I DON'T HAVE A MAGIC LITTLE WAND THAT CAN MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER! NOW SHUTUP FOR A FUCKING MOMENT AND STOP YOUR BITCHING!" the manager yelled at Yami. Yami eyes widen as he saw that his manager look like he was ready to kill. Yami sighed and tried to calm down.

"Fine, whatever, just how are we going to fix this problem?" Yami asked coldly but nicer like.

The manager smiled and took a deep breath. "I think we should can..."

"Hey guys, stop fighting! I think I got the problem under control!" Yugi yelled from the stage, waving. Yami and the manager looked at Yugi and noticed that he had a guitar in his hand.

"Yugi what are you doing with that guitar?" Yami asked. Yugi smiled and strummed a few notes.

"I was warming up so I would know what to do for our song. I got an idea. Yami you go with Chad and learn to bass real fast." Yugi said pointing to a teen behind him. Yami nodded and listen to Yugi. One thing you learn is if Yugi tells you to do something you better do it.

Yugi looked at the manager and pointed to him. "You use to play a guitar right?"

The manager nodded at Yugi's comment. "Yes I use to."

"Great. Okay you need to play the tree guitar with me. Yami will be the bass. Chad said that his sister knows how to play the drums so she warming up. I want you to start warming up on your part. Once you think you got it down, get Yami and be here with him in about 10 minutes. Got it?" Yugi asked. The manager nodded his head and rushed to do what Yugi said.

-10 minutes later-

Yugi was rushing to get everything set. He was making sure all the lights were good, smoke machine was ready and that the drum set was in place. Yugi was setting up amps for the guitars and bass. After they were all set he started placing the mics were they need to be.

Yugi took a step back and looked at everything. It was perfect to him. Everything was ready.

Yugi then spotted Yami and the manager heading his way. Yugi sighed in relief and looked around for Chad. Yugi spotted Chad with his sister and he lead her to the drums. Yugi smiled and whistled to get everyone's attention.

"Okay everyone! We are getting ready to perform in a minute! Get to your places now and get ready! Thank you!" Yugi yelled at everyone there. Everyone nodded their heads and rushed to their places.

Yami stood somewhat next to Yugi. They were about 2 feet apart. Yami looked at Yugi who was taking a deep breath.

"You ready Yugi?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded and smiled and Yami. Yami nodded and took a breath himself. Then the curtain was lifted. That was their signal to start.

Yami, Yugi and the manager all started to play their parts. A few seconds later and Chad's sister started her part. Yugi was rocking his head to the beat his hair moving around his face. Yami was turning around while playing. The manager was jumping up and down as he played his part.

Yami then walked up to his mic and started to sing in low but high notes.

Yami: I'm just a step away  
I'm a just a breath away  
Losin my faith today  
Yugi then walked to his mic and started to sing was well, only a higher then Yami.

Yugi: Fallin off the edge today  
Yami: I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
Yugi: I'm not superhuman  
Yami: Someone save me from the hate!  
It's just another war...  
Just another family torn  
Yugi: Falling from my faith today  
Yami: Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

Everyone join in at this moment.  
Everyone: I need a Hero to save me now  
Yami: I need a Hero  
Yugi: Save me now!  
Yami: I need a Hero to save my life  
A Hero will save me  
Yugi: Just in time!

Yami: I gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin my mind today  
Yugi: My voice will be heard today!  
Yami: I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
Yugi: I'm not superhuman  
Yami: My voice will be heard today!  
It's just another war...  
Just another family torn  
Yugi: My voice will be heard today  
Yami: It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves!

Everyone: I need a Hero to save me now  
Yami: I need a Hero  
Yugi: Save me now!  
Yami: I need a Hero to save my life  
A Hero will save me  
Yugi: Just in time!  
Yami: I need a Hero to save my life  
A hero! Just in time!  
Save me just in time!  
Save me just in time...

Yami and Yugi: Who's gonna fight what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
Yami: We're in the fight for our lives  
Yugi: And we're not ready to die  
Yami and Yugi: Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
Yami: I've got a hero  
Yugi: I've got a Hero  
Yami: Livin' in me  
Yami and Yugi: I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
Yami: And if it kills me tonight  
Yugi: I will be ready to die  
Yami: A Hero's not afraid to give his life  
Yami and Yugi: A Hero's gonna save me just in time.

Everyone: I need a Hero to save me now  
Yami: I need a Hero  
Yugi: Save me now!  
Yami: I need a Hero to save my life  
A Hero will save me  
Yugi: Just in time!

Yami: I need a Hero!  
Yami and Yugi: Who's gonna fight what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
Yami: I need a Hero!  
Yami and Yugi: Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe

Yami: I need a Hero!  
Everyone: I need a Hero!  
A Hero's gonna save me just in time!

With that last verse song they stop playing. The song was over and Yami and Yugi were taking deep breathes. Everyone else was alright just tired a little bit. The curtain felled down and everyone in the crowd cheered.

Yugi smiled and felled to the ground on his knees. He was worn out and it was shown very clearly. Yami gave his bass to someone and then walked over to Yugi with bottle water.

"Here drink up Yugi." Yami said as he sat next to Yugi. Yugi gladly took the water and drank the whole bottle. Yugi sighed heavily and leaned into Yami. Yami smiled and wrapped one of his arms around Yugi's shoulder. Yugi sighed happily and closed his eyes with his head leaning on Yami's shoulder.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's forehead. "You were awesome out there Yugi. You did a great job getting everything ready and getting everything set. Let's head home and get some rest, okay?" Yami said quietly and gently. Yugi smiled and nodded his head.

"I would like that." Yugi whispered.  
They stayed like that for a little bit then the heard running feet coming to them. Their manager stopped right in front of them and smiled.

"Great news you guys! We are going to be playing another song in an hour! They loved it so after the next 5 bands are done we go up and we get to play Awake and Alive!" The manager cheered as he ran off.

Yugi eyes widen and he stiffened up. Yami looked down at Yugi and notice Yugi turn pale.

"Yugi are you okay? What's wrong Yugi?" Yami said as he shook the teen. Yugi mumble something then past out.  
Yami eyes widen and he shook Yugi more.

"Yugi wake up! Come on, one nore song won't hurt you. Yugi! Hello any one in there? Earth to Yugi! Little one? Aibou?" Yami started to listed a bunch of names. Poor Yugi wouldn't wake up. He was stuck with the thought that their manager was putting them into an early grave and was slowing killing Yugi with every song the played. Yugi knew this would be a long night...

* * *

Darkwing: well that all of it  
Yugi: you had fun didn't you  
Darkwing: I did  
Yugi: I think you should make it a story  
Darkwing: Maybe. Alright if you thought this was good enough to be a complete story please tell me in you reviews! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!  
Yami: ...Nothing happen! I didn't get to do anything to Yugi!  
Darkwing: Oh boo who  
Kaya: Thank you for reading! PLEASE REVIEW AND RATE!


End file.
